A Brand New Family
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Claude and Alois are finally together! With Alois being pregnant lets see how it all turns out for the both of them! This is a sequel to Your Mine, My Love :3 cx
1. Month One

The day was cold, there was a soft whistling as the wind blew outside the mansion and the sound of a soft crackling of a fire seemed to warm up both the room and seemed to make the place seem less huge and empty. It was snowing outside surpisingly, the blonde didn't think it could snow in Hell, but then again what much did he know about Hell? He knew it was supposed to be hot as hell or at least that's what he'd believed at least but he was shocked when he first entered Hell, everything was dark, shadows moving in shadows, an extreme shadow black against the already black places and the demons all walked within their true forms around Hell and it had been, almost still, stagnant of a breeze and seemed cavernous and they were only entering the beginning of Hell to get to the mansion, to take in that much and not freak out was surprising to all and then, suddenly pulled from his thoughts, he felt two lips pressing to the side of his neck making a soft blush spread over his cheeks, his skin seemed to grow warmer and he almost believed his muscles turned to noodles at that moment.

"How are you feeling." The voice murmured softly his breath brushing and tickling the his neck and a smile curved over his lips at his voice.

"I'm feeling pretty well, tired but its all part of the package deal isn't it?" He replies chuckling softly.

Turning his head Alois Trancy looked up into the beautiful gold eyes of his lover, Claude Faustus. He smiled which earned him a very quick yet very genuine smile as he leaned down placing his firm lips against Alois's and he sighed with happiness kissing Claude softly his eyes fluttering shut again as the blush staining his cheeks intensified softly. The kiss was long and almost slow building when Claude pulled away kissing Alois's soft pale blonde hair gently and Alois smiled happily. He lifted a hand and rubbed it against his stomach and smiled brightly and lovingly as he relaxed to Claude's touch who then sat down right next to him and kissed his temple softly making him smile even more and watched Claude's hand reach out and rest upon his swollen stomach. They didn't truly understand how it happened but then again, when making love with a demon, anything is possible in the after math.

He moved an arm up pulling Claude closer nuzzling his face into his hard shoulder and he yawned loudly as Claude chuckled out softly and hugged himself to Claude the best he could and squeezed Claude softly feeling nothing but happiness building up and burning inside of him like a candle that had been relit after being cold and dead for so long. Lately however, they've been concerned on how he was going to give birth, it wouldn't be like a regular birth that most women go through, it was going to be something entirely different, Claude said that they might have to cut him open, when the time comes and the idea of being cut open like that honestly terrified Alois to no end not that he'd ever say it outloud. He sighed with contentment as he curled up against Claude's firm, solid body and shivered softly once feeling Claude's arms moving around him tightly holding him against his chest tightly making Alois feel a burst of happiness shoot through him.

"I'm sorry its a bit cold." Claude murmurs into Alois's hair softly.

"It's okay, trust me, I'll survive."

"I know you will but still I don't want you to get too cold."

"Claude, tell me how far along do you think I am?"

"Hmm well we've been here about five weeks so estimating that I think your in your first trimester which is your first month. You have about eight months left to go, my love."

"When do you think I'll start showing?" He asks a bit eagerly and happily, for some reason he always felt happy when talking about the sweet life growing inside of him at a slow rate. He loved talking about it even more with Claude.

"I think you might start showing around twelve or sixteen weeks."

"That long?"

"Yes that long, however it doesn't mean that your not going to have symptoms from the pregnancy, trust me my love, it'll be fast and sooner or later you'll be popping out with that baby." He chuckles softly stroking Alois's silky cheek.

"Who do you think the baby will look like Claude? Me or you."

"Hm well I think the baby will be a blend of us both, maybe a baby with your gorgeous blonde hair and my eyes with your silky perfect white skin, or a baby with my hair and your beautiful blue eyes with the same texture of a demon's. The possibilities are endless my love."

"Claude?" Alois murmurs gently against Claude's chest kissing the spot softly a rising heat building in his belly as he felt his member twitch a bit with that slow didn't understand why he was feeling like this in the slightest bit but all he knew was he wanted claude and he wanted him NOW.

"Yes Alois?" He murmurs back kissing Alois's soft hair.

"I want you. So badly."

"I want you too."

Alois then smirked climbing right on top of Claude's lap his cheeks heating up to a dark red and he chuckled softly placing his hands on his shoulders and kissed the dark haired demon deeply adjusting himself squeezing his shoulders as he felt Claude's hands moving unbuttoning his pants pushing them down to his thighs and set to work on pulling Alois's right down with him. Alois made a soft noise of praise for the man and before one single word was uttered Claude was deep inside Alois making the blonde whimper softly and he nuzzled his face to Claude's neck as he pounded into Alois softly and almost slowly the soft before speeding up going faster and faster, a loud slapping of skin against skin filled the room along with their loud panting. Claude clenched Alois's hips hard and tight his jaw clenching slightly with a faint restraint as he fought the urge to just shamelessly and ruthlessly pound into him but he wanted to be careful, he always did, not once did he ever lose his control with Alois when like whimpered softly rolling his hips once bouncing quicker than Claude's thrusts and he moaned loudly his head falling back as he trembled with the fierce burning fire scorching him from the inside out and he heard Claude groan softly and he was suddenly on his back and Claude was pounding right into him hard and rough making him cry out loudly, unable to stop the noises pouring out of him and he arched up against Claude as he whimpered loudly. Claude knew this was what Alois had been wanting, they hadn't done this in four weeks, four long damn weeks and he'd been dying and aching for this just like Alois had been, he hooked his arms around Alois's knees pounding into him deeper and deeper hitting his prostate perfectly with each thrust making the blonde cry out louder and louder with the pleasure cresting and breaking like waves inside of him, Claude panted through his clenched teeth as he pounded deeply into Alois who cried out moaning loudly. Claude moaned quietly himself as he panted pounding hard into Alois, who moaned louder and louder until he swooped down locking his loips with Alois's who opened his mouth immediately under Claude's and their tongues began to battle one another fiercely as Alois's cheeks flushed and his heart pounded hard within his chest, he kept swirling, tangling and twisting his tongue with Claude's for dominance. He cried out louder and louder his voice getting high pitched as Claude pounded into him hard and he felt the searing fire going through his veins and he screamed out suddenly when his orgasm reached his peak and both his shirt and Claude's were painted with his white cum as he trembled and Claude panted pounding in hard once more before cumming hard within Alois, filling him up to the brim making Alois whimper softly.

"I should've been gentler." Claude murmurs softly after pulling out and laid out next to Alois pulling him tightly to his body. "I especially shouldn't have done this right here on the couch."

"Its fine Claude its fine, its what I wanted and I wouldn't have been patient enough for you to bring me upstairs. My hormones have been going balistic lately. But I love you Claude." Alois says softly his face nuzzled to Claude's shirt when, before he even knew it, their shirts were gone, not that he didn't mind and they were on their way upstairs. He did feel happy but he couldn't wait til his baby was out and in the world and so all three of them could become a family but he knew it wasn't going to even be that easy. 


	2. Month Two

**Hey people! Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I've been sucked into Elfen Lied hahaha but I'm glad to be updating this story ^^. So please enjoy, I'm gonna try to update more frequently though!**

* * *

Alois sighed out laying on the bed, the black silk sheets felt like utter heaven against his warm flesh and he nearly hummed his satisfaction when Claude's arm wrapped around his waist softly. He smiled rolling over facing him staring into his gorgeous gold eyes and he leaned in kissing him softly and gently, pouring his love into the kiss and Claude immediately responded to it. They'd been going at it for a while now, from the build up of not making love had taken a tole on the both of them, but now it was almost every day, the desire almost always building up faster and faster. He pulled away from the kiss and sighed rather happily. One of his hands rested on his stomach gently, a faint, just faint, tiny little bump was beginning to grow slowly.

It was tiny but he felt a bubbling happiness whenever he pressed his hand to the bump loving the feel under it, he could look in the mirror, twisting and turning at all angles just to see it in the perfect light and he would always smile brightly at the bump, talking softly to it whenever Claude left or whenever he wanted to be alone. He snuggled deeply into the cool embrace of Claude's arms and he rested his head against the man's chest closing his eyes loving the feel of being within his arms. He sighed again with happiness and felt faintly tired, it was late that much he knew and he yawned loudly curling up a bit more his cheek rubbing against Claude's cool skin and he felt more at home.

More peaceful, than he thought he could ever feel and he loved being and feeling like that, especially since it was with felt Claude's lips press against his hair softly and he smiled widely keeping his eyes closed and before he knew it he was dozing off slowly before completely falling asleep in the sweet, cool sanctuary of Claude's arms and he kissed the spot where Claude's heart would be if he truly had one, he had no idea if demons did have a heart but he was fairly certain his Claude did indeed have a heart residing there in his chest. He let sleep wash over him gently and before long his breath evened out.

Claude smiled his hand moving up and down Alois's bare back as he felt the blonde slip away into a deep sleep state which made him smile gently. He loved to lay with Alois, he could lay there forever, just to be close to him with no barriers or drama to get within their way. He kept his arm around Alois's waist and lifted one hand to his stomach and pressed gently against the small tiny bump that resided there. The child was growing gently and slowly. No not the child THEIR child was there, wrapped in the warmth of Alois, the infant that already had a sweet thrumming heart, a beautiful soul that now resided there surprisingly, he figured their child would possibly be more demon but the fact that the sweetest, more caring soul had already been given to the infant.

It proved that he/she would indeed have a beautiful smiled feeling the thrumming of the tiny heart beneath his hand begin to slow, as if their child was getting ready to sleep with Alois already and he had to let out a low chuckle. He looked at the soft, pale face of Alois. His blonde hair was framing his face perfectly, his lashes resting heavily on his cheeks and a soft brush stained his cheeks, as his chest rose and fell gently and slowly, a soothing rhythm of one who was in a deep sleep and he smiled lifting his hand up stroking his silky soft cheek, it was strange to some of the demons that Claude would take a human as a lifetime mate, it was weirder to them however that the fact that they were mates, was that there was no contract between them.

Some demons used contracts on their mates sometimes, as proof to show to the other demons their mate was off limits and was theirs, for ever demon had their own mark and to those who see two of the same mark it was easy to see that they two people sharing the same mark of their contract were quite possibly mated. Claude had considered restoring the broken contract between the both of them but it was perfect just the way it was.

He loved being with Alois like this, the mark being faintly absent on his hand was strange but it did come and go, it came when he made a contract and sometimes it just went away if he was not within a contract, of course he can make it appear but still he preferred he didn't, he knew though Alois was okay with it, he didn't want too much to remind the blonde they'd be together forever or that his lover was a demon. He wanted to talk to Alois about changing him into demon but the topic was so sensitive now to Alois that the blonde wouldn't even consider it anymore even when Claude believes its the best thing to help with the pregnancy but Alois just won't budge when it comes to him wanting to change the blonde. He smiled gently stroking Alois's cheek continuously loving the feel of how soft his cheek was and leaned his head down resting his forehead against Alois's.

It feels like it was a 'Once Upon A Time Ago' when he'd been emotionless, only caring about his meal when he made a deal with humans, that the humans were just containers holding what he so desperately craved more than anything but Alois had somehow managed to change that, over time, as he struggled so desperately to maintain his cold, blank look it was growing increasingly hard, the night the contract broke he knew and understood true pain as a demon and he knew of longing and desire, of wanting so many things, it honestly startled him for a demon was not supposed to feel that way or he wasn't capable of feeling these kind of emotions, he'd known that from the minute he first ever sucked air into his body and opened his eyes to the world.

That human's were nothing but food, end of the story. But here he was, different from how he had been centuries ago, laying there with his pregnant male mate and not having one care in the entire world as he stared at the startling peaceful look Alois held on his face that he loved to stare at for all eternity. It was when the thrumming of a tiny little heart got his attention he chuckled once more when he felt Alois stirring beneath his hand and then he smiled brightly. He rubbed his forehead against Alois's as he stirred making him smile widely as Alois's lashes flutter softly then his eyes opened, his blue eyes foggy with sleep but a soft smile curved over his lips.

"Hey Claude." He mumbles sleepily stretching rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands as a large yawn broke out of his lips.

"Hey."Claude replies chuckling softly staring at Alois who looked back at him his blue eyes still dark as he blinked softly then he smiled brightly.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About ten or twenty minutes. You need more sleep Alois."

"And what if I don't want more sleep?" Alois says, in a suddenly coily way as he smirked at Claude who chuckled loudly.

"Then I'll just have to put you to sleep." He growls out playfully back at Alois moving over him and dipped down to his neck kissing it softly before nuzzling it playfully making Alois roar with laughter. He loved his laughter, it was as beautiful and rich as honey yet bright as the sun that shined brightly on Earth.

"Fine fine! I'll get some more sleep, after all Claude you must have things that need to bedone, and I'd get to lonely sitting around this big huge mansion all by my self, so I'd rather sleep and wait for you that way then be lonely without you and wait for you that way."

"Alright my love, just sleep and for the time being I want you to just relax and sleep. I'll be back soon enough, I have fires going in the fire places around the mansion so it'll be warm enough for you I hope. I'll be home soon." He whispers softly kissing Alois's forehead and slid out of bed walking over picking up his discarded pants pulling them on along with his pants.

"I'll be waiting." Alois murmurs rolling onto his side staring at Claude his lids drooping a bit as Claude made his way to the door feeling confident Alois was on his way to sleeping and his eyes were closed by the time the door shut. Claude let out a breath before walking right down the hall with long, confident strides as he walked turning to the left, went down another hall then doown his large staircase and out the front door locking it tight then he put an enchanment over it to alert him if anyone were to show up at his house and walked away to get on with his buisiness quickly.

 _ **~Alois's Dream~**_

 _ **Everything seemed to sharp, to defined and bright when he realized with a small jolt he was on Earth. He sucked in a breath as he took in the beautiful blue's, greens and yellows, every color and smiled at how good everything was, the wind was sharp when he breathed in so he knew fall was on its way and he leto ut a breath of happiness. It was when he heard a child's laughter that made him blink quickly and lightly. The laughter was sweet and light like bluebells or a tinkling of the most perfect bell ever made, he felt a sharp ache of longing once the laughter was gone, he wanted to sit and listen to it for ever, to keep that laughter going but he heard two new laughs, one was very deep and booming,which he recognized with a jolt, that it was Claude's laughter and then he heard another deep laugh but not as deep as Claude's, it was deep yet tinkling, a mix of both like sweet honey in a way and he blinked again. Was it his laughter? He didn't believe it could be his but he followed the laughter instinctually and he stopped when he saw both him and Claude sitting on a porch laughing loudly again and the same deep tinkling, honey sweet laughter washed over him and he knew it was his own mixed with Claude's when he noticed something in between the both of them.**_

 _ **A child. There was a small child sitting in between the both of them and he couldn't see the face of the child but he had a feeling the child would be a very beautiful child, when his/her laughter washed over him and it send shivers through his body at just how gorgeous it was and he smiled brightly at it. The scene changed so abruptly and he blushed heavily at it. One moment it was what he thought was a sweet family moment to a heavy thick and tense scene between him and Claude. He turned to look his cheeks fire red as moans and growls slipped to his ears but one thing startled him deep to his core. Despite the tensed, sweaty muscles and gasping panting breath and the thrusts Claude was was his eyes. They were a swirling color of pink hues and flashes of a purplish color and when his mouth opened to cry out he saw sharp edged fangs within his mouth making his heart stop. He was a demon!**_

 _ **~End of Dream~**_

Alois shot up with a scream building in his throat and sweat rolling down his face, neck and body making his hair stick to his face and his chest rose and fell quickly yet rapidly before he fell back shivering faintly. What exactly did that mean? Did it mean he was going to give in? Was that what it meant? He shivered again one hand resting on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. That laughter, was it also their child's? He sighed feeling like he knew all the answers and right now he was just asking dumb ass questions to himself! He sighed again throwing an arm over his eyes shivering softly with the after effects of the dream and he rolled onto his side immediately his eyes closing again keeping his hand pressed against his stomach tightly and then he felt an arm sliding around his waist softly and he opened his eyes immediately.

He turned his head only to lock lips with Claude and he smiled gently his eyes fluttering shut again and he slid an arm up to wrap it around Claude's shoulds while supporting himself with his right arm on the bed and he blushed gently as Claude pressed and pulled him closer together until he was pressed right up against him to the point he felt like his kin was vibrating and all he knew was he wanted to get closer and closer but he pulled away letting out a breath feeling sbruptly tired once again and he fought back a yawn and Claude smiled kissing the side of his neck and then nuzzled him softly, lovingly and he smiled soft a yawn breaking through and Claude chuckled softly.

"Go back to sleep love, you need the sleep." He murmurs against Alois's pale skin which trembled as Claude's breath fanned out over it gently.

"I know I do, I've been having a few strange dreams lately, but I still wake up more tired then the last time." Alois replies yawning at the end making the word drag out almost.

"What dreams?"

"It's nothing to worry about now Claude, its okay, just sleep with me." He murmurs softlym just as Claude had and he shut his eyes again letting out a gentle breath Claude's hand covering his over his stomach making him smile gently as he fell right back into a peaceful sleep this time.


	3. Month Three

Sitting in the chair in the library, Alois let out a soft breath smiling gently and he set the book down gently in his lap and his hand once again rested against his stomach. He had screamed at Claude, he felt angry, very angry for some reason, lately and he sighed realizing his hormones and emotions were getting all over the place and he sighed again his brow furrowing deeply. He regretted screaming at Claude in such a way and it was just over the small discussion on when or if Alois would ever allow Claude to turn him into a demon and it was just a bad day,he'd snapped at Claude and it was after that he sat in the library alone, being a hermit there, reading book after rubbed his hans over his face roughly and rubbed his palms hard holding back what he felt might be a yawn and sighed for the thousandth time stretching his arms up over his head realizing just how stiff he was and closed the book in his lap shifting to stand up as his blonde hair fell into his face and he blew it out of the way with a huffing breath. He closed his eyes as the memory cascaded over his mind.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

 _ **"Alois we need to talk."**_

 _ **"About what?"**_

 _ **"Well. . . Because we don't know whether the child is more demonic or human maybe we should consider-"**_

 _ **"Don't you dare Claude. Don't."**_

 _ **"Alois if we never talk about it we'll never get it figured out."**_

 _ **"Claude don't you dare say it!"**_

 _ **"Its not like we would never talk about it! Its in the best interest for both you and the child for you to change! Its all I'm saying!" Claude says his voice raising slightly.**_

 _ **"So what! I don't want to be a demon Claude! I told you over and over! I might've considered it before but dammit I don't want to be one! I'd rather stay human!"**_

 _ **"And what? Put me thorugh hell?! Its all you'll do! Don't you understand that! We could be together forever but you don't want that!"**_

 _ **"No because I enjoy being like me! Not a demon! Its not something I want to be!"**_

 _ **"Why must you make things so difficult! Its just a matter than needs to be discussed!"**_

 _ **"NO! If you don't respect my decision and if this is all you want to talk about then GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**_

 _ **"Alois!" "Now Claude! Go!" Alois screams angrily and watched as Claude walked outside and he stomped off to the library. Fucking demon! He never felt this angry before andhe huffed out a breath his brow tightly pulled down together and he growled out softly in a strange echo of what a demon would make and he felt a chill run through him befoer he sighed out softly slightly walking to the library. He just needed to calm down and they'd talk later. Work it out but right now he didn't feel like talking to Claude at all right now. He glared and slammed the library doors shut hoping to block out the world with some reading.**_

 _ **~End of Flash back~**_

"I should apologize." He whispers to himself and stands up, turns to walk to the door when he slams right into Claude's broad chest.

"C-Claude!"

"Alois."

"I'm sorry Claude! I didn't mean to snap, my emotions have been all over the place and-mmhp."He blinked rapidly his words cutting off as Claude pressed his lips against Alois's quickly making him blink again and a soft blush came over his face when Claude pulled away.

"No need to apologize. I understand perfectly." He murmurs softly a hand stroking his cheek gently and Alois sighed.

"I have a feeling there'll be more repeats of this but I don't want it to happen but I have no control over my emotions."

"It'll be okay, we'll handle it once it happens, no need to worry my love. Please, let us just sit and read if you wish."

"It is."

"Then let us read." Claude says smiling out and sits down in the chair next to Alois's picking up one of the discarded books that Alois had dropped and smiled at the blonde who smiled back hesitantly. They began reading and the silence seemed to be a living thing in between the both of them as he continued reading and he wanted desperately to talk to Claude but reading was entertaining since there wasn't much to do in Hell. Then Alois decided to break the silence.

"Claude do you think this will get any better?"

"Better?"

"Yes better, I mean the pregnancy, do you think it will?"

"I do my love. Soon enough, once your stomach gets even bigger the child will start moving and kicking."

"Really?!"

"Yes really, you sound like you doubt me a little bit." Claude says chuckling softly once.

"Well not really, more surprised then anything."

"I know it'll be exciting when the baby does start moving and kicking around."

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Are you surre you aren't mad at me?"

"I'm sure trust me on that my love."

"But I feel bad for screaming at you like that Claude."

"You shouldn't my love, I've been constantly pushing it since we got here in the first place. I think I know how to make you feel better though."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Claude says a large smirk curving over his lips as he stared deeply into Alois's blue eyes and Alois caught on immediately and a grin over took his face.

"Hmm then you'll have to make me feel much better then." He purrs the grin spreading over his face slowly and Claude smirked uncontrollably.

"Then I must." He says swooping down scooping Alois up into his arms and they sped right off to the bedroom loud laughter echoing off their walls along the mansion followed swiftly by the sound of a door slamming right shut then the soft click of the door being locked immediately after.

* * *

 **Hey people! I know its been a while since updating. I promise I'll make it much more consistent with uploading chapters, its just been a bit difficult since the internet today went down but I can update peacefully now! And not gonna lie the next chapter might contain some yaoi cx. But I shall update much more often or I'll try too but enjoy!**


	4. Month Four

**Not gonna lie there's gonna be a slightly heavy yaoi part in this chapter, I'm gonna try and make it good though. But I hope everyone understands! I do hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far though! ^^ If you don't like yaoi then don't read this chapter, simple as that.**

* * *

"Your entering your fifteenth week." Claude says with a knowing tone underneath and Alois smiled gently. The bump was much more defined now and it caused even more happiness and joy within the two of them.

"I'm glad, I only have five months left. I can't wait til we have our baby."

"It'll be nice, truly, once our child is here and we can be truly happy."

"I know, I'm excited. Do you think I could feel the baby moving around inside me soon?"

"Possibly, it might be a little while longer but it'll be noticable if the baby was moving."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I, my love."

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Alois, more than anything." He murmurs resting his forehead against Alois's growing stomach and the blonde moved his hand through Claude's dark loved moments like these, he wish he could always have these days but not all wishes can come true that he knew.

Four Hours Later.

Alois laid on hisback his body trembled as he let out a breath his hands fisted tightly and he took large heaving deep breathes. He sighed softly closing his eyes gently. He was experiencing some sharp stomach cramps, he knew they weren't contractions because Claude had told him that most women that enter their fourth month experience some abdominal pain and he was no exception. Alois sighed again running a hand through his blonde hair and he kept his eyes shut, forcing himself to remain calm until the pain went away and opened his eyes a bit. How was he even going to deal with the labor when he could barely handle a little pain like this? He rolled onto his side closing his eyes once again and curled up slightly wishing Claude would hurry with his damn errands and be back already.

He could feel a soft faint growing desire that wrapped around him like the most exquisite and foggy ribbon ever to be known to man, he shivered softly fighting down the feeling, it seemed to be controlling his life lately, it was driving him insane. He didn't like to be controlled by such a feeling but it was growing hard to fight against, when all he could constantly think about was Claude and what he wanted so desperately from the man, it wasn't exactly easy to get rid of the feeling. He sighed for the thousandth time then clenched his jaw tightly against a sharp stab of desire, he knew Claude would be back soon but would he be able to hold back from pouncing on the man when he got back?

'Bloody hell I'm worse than a lustful woman!'He thinks angrily to himself but even thinking was taking a lot of focus for him when the front door shut loudly and his breath suddenly got stuck in his throat. Anticipation began to unwind and curl outwards in his stomach and a slight smile took over his face and he shifted up into a sitting position his heart suddenly thudding loudly in his ears. Damn! Then Claude knocked on the door softly.

"Alois are you alright?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Can I come in?"

"S-Sure its your room anyways." Alois stammers out cursing himself mentally for sounding so off and shaky. Claude walked in right after the words left his mouth and he looked at Alois with complete concern.

"Are you okay? Really? Something seems wrong." He says walking over to Alois his brow pulling together tightly and Alois felt a soft tremble making its way over him and he clenched his jaw wanting to get some sense of control but with Claude so close to him. . .

"C-Claude. . . I want you to fuck me." Alois says boldly his face turning a crimson red as his eyes met Claude's. Claude felt shocked, for some reason hearing the words "fuck me" from Alois's mouth just looked weird, he always says make love when it comes to this but something about those two words were setting off something within him.

"If its what you want. . then I have no reason not to comply to your wishes." Claude purrs climbing up on the bed moving over on top of Alois, almost hyper aware of the slight bump sticking out and he wanted to be careful but he didn't know if he could this time.

"Come on Claude, I don't want to be old by the time we actually do it." Alois teases and smiles widely at Claude.

Claude, who's throat seemed thick with desire, said nothing more and swooped down kissing Alois aggresively and passionately as his hands worked the buttons of Alois shirt and pushing it off his shoulders and spread his hands out along the soft, hot skin making Alois tremble gently and he returned Claude's kiss quickly and deeply. Claude circled an arm around Alois's waist becoming increasingly aroused as his member began almost twitching and aching to be released out and he could tell Alois was very much getting into the same state as he was and purposely brushed his hand against the hard member that pressed against his pants making the blonde actually cry out at the teasing motion Claude made. He tightened his arm his fingers digging gently into Alois's right hip and he began a slow, yet pressure filled, grinding motion pressing hard against the blonde a soft blush tinging up into his cheeks and it caused the blonde to cry out loudly again pressing and attempting to grind back against Claude and he grinned slightly. He continued the motion one of his hands slipping up his body and played with Alois's erect nipples as he began grinding harder and fierce against Alois, shivers racing down his spin faintly at their clothed members grinded against one another even if he was the one doing it.

He heard a low whimper seep out of Alois's mouth as he tugged, pulled and twisted his nipples gently and he leaned down lapping at his left neglected nipple making the blonde moan out slightly and he felt every single shiver or tremble rocking his frame and smirked. Alois panted his hands fisting the sheets feeling like he was going to fly away if he didn't hold onto something real, heat seared through him as his stomach began to tighten and he cried out loudly for the third time but this time it had an almost desperate tone lying underneath the noise and Claude seemed to understand but he loved to tease the blonde and continued to grind roughly yet slower against Alois and suckled his nipple making the blonde's hips buck upwards as his back arched drastically. Soft pants made their way through Alois's parted lips and he squeezed his eyes shut some part of him wondering why today of all days, it was so intense for him but he pushed away any thoughts leaving only the large amount of room for the onslaught of desire and lust and the pleasure rushing through him from their actions and he groaned softly his hips bucking and pressing against Claude's tightly. Claude grins hard making Alois cry out his name over and over making his own pleasure build up quickly and his cheeks to heat up just a little more as he tugged on his right nipple hard drawing another whimper from Alois and he bit, licked and suckles his left nipple for a while longer before moving over to his left one suckling and nipping it gently.

He grinded against Alois hard and slowly as he lifted his hands to his own shirt unbuttoning it and began pulling it off along with Alois's without moving his mouth from the blonde's chest and he began to unbutton his pants only to find his hands had taken up a small tremble much to his faint surprise and pulled back slightly drawing a gentle whimper from Alois for the lack of contact and he began pushing his pants off quickly. The eagerness was building in him just as fast as his lust, while again some faint thought trickled through his mind questioning why he was so eager when it wasn't the first time they had done this but he continued to push it off and sunk into his lustful feeling. He worked his pants, off surprising Alois with the fact he had nothing on underneath then received a smirk from Alois that all but told him he wasn't wearing anything underneath and his breath stuck in his throat to the point he felt his lungs screaming almost for air. He quickly worked Alois's pants right off hi breath coming heavier, his chest and shoulders heaving with each breath and his face flushed to a red that matched Alois's own red cheeks smiled even as his breath picked up tempo and Claude slid up Alois's body his forehead pressing against the blonde's softly as his hips lined up with his backside and he poked at the puckered flesh between his cheeks making him shiver softly as he slid his arms up around Claude's shoulder closing his eyes his body trembling gently with such a fierce anticipation it was a bit scary but he cried out in ecstasy as Claude pushed deeply into him and his nails dug into Claude's skin deeply.

Thin trails of blood ran down his back as Alois's nails dug in and he couldn't stop the low moan from breaking free as he began to move his hips back and forth slowly and shallowly making Alois moan out his name and he felt a few beads of sweat trickle down his face as he held back, kept his restraint and began thrusting faster his hands holding Alois's hips so tight he feared faintly that he would shatter the blonde's hips but he couldn't stop from tightening his grip just as he couldn't stop digging his nails into Claude's skin. Claude growled out softly his eyes turning to a swirling collage of pink and his pupils narrowed into slits as he began thrusting faster and faster his hands lifting Alois's legs up his hands squeezing and gripping his thighs so tight he knew they would bruise later but later would. . well come later! He thrusted at such a fast tempo that Alois gasped and panted the breathes leaving his body were s heavy and felt so hot he felt like he was going to do if he didn't get a proper deep breath. His body felt like it was on fire, it seared through everything, he felt his body trembling harder as his stomach clenched tightly and he felt such an intense burning heat building he felt like he was going to scream if he didn't reach his release. Claude, seeming to understand, wrapped his hand around Alois's weeping member stroking it quickly the pre-cum oozing out and he began to whimper as his hips bucked gently in Claude's hold as he moaned loudly and cried out when Claude continuously hit his prostate over and over.

He gasped thickly as he trembled hard his face a burning flame, he panted roughly his heart crashing against his hips as Claude thrusted while stroking his member and he clenched the sheets so tight he felt his hands trembling and his knuckles were hurting from how tight his hold was but he didn't care, it was all just adding to the inferno that was his body and he bit his lip hard as his eyes rolled back with one of Claude's particularly hard thrusts. He didn't think he could take anymore, it was so intense! He kept moaning louder and louder, he wanted release so badly but he wanted Claude to reach his release first. He clenched down hard around Claude's aching member and he cried out hoarsely witgh one more thrust before he released deeply into Alois filling him up to the brim and his body trembled softly and Alois cried out as his release came and both were panted with his hot, sticky cum as his body trembled hard and he gasped in deep breathes and he closed his eyes whimpering softly as Claude pulled out and laid next to him, pulling the panting trembling blonde to him. His own breath was slightly ragged and he tilted Alois's head back a bit and kissed him deeply his hand splayed out on the small of his back gently. The then he pulled away softly and smiled just a bit staring into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I should have been much gentler with you." He says softly his gold eyes were soft yet seemed so alive.

"You were holding back though, weren't you?" Alois asks looking into Claude's gold eyes.

"Yes I was. Your experiencing abdominal pains aren't you? Now isn't really the time to let go fully like that, it'd hurt you much more than I probably already have hurt you."

"Claude I'm not some china doll that'll break, you can be more forceful with me. I wish you would but I understand." Alois murmurs softly his hand moving up stroking Claude's sweaty cheek and a large yawn broke through him.

"You need to sleep my love. You never know what will await us tomorrow." Claude says smiling gently and he kissed Alois's equally sweaty forehead gently.

"Yes that's true." He replies back nodding his head gently then rested it on Claude's chest. He shut his eyes tiredly as his hand dropped down caressing the swell of his stomach and stopped stroking it after a moment then felt Claude's hand cover his own. He felt so happy, he'd be even happier if he wasn't so tired. He yawned loudly before rubbing his stomach a tiny bit under Claude's hand and fell asleep much quicker than he ever had before sighing happily before the darkness of sleep fell over him quickly.


	5. Month Five

Alois stood out on the small balcony that Claude had somehow "built" in a matter of a night and some part of him had been shocked at the time but he wasn't so shocked about it anymore, if anything he appreciated the balcony very much. He grabbed one of the two chairs and sat down his hand caressing and stroking his stomach, the bump was much larger, the weeks seemed to be flying by to fast along with the months. To be five months along it was a constant struggle on wanting to have his baby but wanting to keep the baby within him, so it may never know how harsh life could truly be.

He sighed when his hand froze along with everything else inside of him. He had felt something. . odd. It was like a feather was tickling him until one large solid kick drew a big gasp from him, both out of pure shock and out of some slight pain. He pressed his hand to the spot where the baby had kicked and felt tears welling up in his eyes as he anticipated the next movement and he sat totally still. He pressed a bit harder against the spot before sighing gently when, very softly and lightly, he felt a bump against his hand and that enough caused those tears to spill over and a large, almost loving, smile took over his face nad he carressed his stomach once again.

"I love you." He murmurs softly to his stomach as he smiled greatly with another softer kick in response to his words.

He wished Claude was here but he had mentioned something about seeing Sebastian, something like that at least. He actually missed Ciel. They could be close but he became to wrapped up within loving Sebastian and his new demon life, it left Alois alone with his one sided love at the time but he hoped to see Ciel again. He heard a knocking sound at the door and he blinked softly standing up one hand pressed against his stomach as the baby fluttered and kicked gently against his hand making him smile brightly. He walked out of the bedroom, down the hall taking a turn and was welcomed to the foyer of the house and he began going down the large staircase his hand firmly in place.

He went up to the door as someone knocked once again making him blink gently and he pulled it open with a small grunt and the baby stopped moving, as if sensing his hand was no longer on his stomach anymore and his eyes widened as he took in the people outside. There, standing tall and proud in all his glory, stood Sebastian Michaelis and beside him, stood an equally tall, yet the same height as Alois, stood Ciel Phantomhive or well Ciel Michaelis and standing in between them was a very cute little girl, with long, deep blue hair and had inherited her fathers beautiful red eyes and she smiled up at Alois. He pushed the door open all the way and he clearly saw both pairs of blue and red eyes flash down to his stomach and he immediately felt self conscious about it. Not many people had seen Alois, he was prohibited from going outside unless he was with Claude when Ciel's hand came into focus and pressed to Alois's stomach and the baby absolutely went wild.

"How far along are you Alois?" He asks a gentle, caring smile making the blonde blink rapidly his voice lost somewhere before clearing his throat.

"Five Months." He says loudly and clearly staring at the blue haired man. It was strange seeing him again, especially knowing he was ademon now and the fact they were both practically adults now even if he was seventeen and Ciel being the same age, the bluenette seemed to be older.

"Can we come in?" Sebastian asks softly and he felt instantly hesitant.

"U-Um I can't exactly let alot of people in without Claude's true permission."

"Ah yes, were is Claude by the way?"

"He-"

"I'm right here." Claude says nearly making Alois jump out of his skin and it made Claude grin widely knowing it shocked Ciel and Sebastian. He placed his hands on Alois's shoulders and kissed his cheek making a bright blush form in Alois's cheeks. Then he turned staring at the black haired man and blue haired man then down at the little girl holding both their hands. "You may come in."

"Claude I'm going to sit down on that little balcony okay?"

"Alright my love. Ciel, would you like to join him?"

"Oh yes!" Ciel says as if snapping out of a little daze he had been in and nodded quickly with a smile.

"Then follow me Ciel." Alois says brightly turning and began walking towards the stairs, the little girl ran after them her dark blue waves seemed to shimmer softly under the lights of the house and her face held an anxiousness as she grabbed Ciel's hand then smiled. The walked in silence for a while before Alois decided to break the silence. "Your daughter is beautiful Ciel."

"Thank you." She replies sweetly, her voice sounded like cute bells and she smiled brightly at Alois, causing the little dimples in her cheeks stand out.

"You are ever so welcome. What's your name?"

"My name is Mary-Belle!"

"That is a beautiful name."

"Well me and Sebastian came up with it. Her middle name is Rachel in memory of my mother. I have another child on the way as a matter of fact." Ciel says smiling gently looking at Alois his hand unconsciously running down his daughters deep blue waves.

"I'm happy for you Ciel."

"I am happy for you too Alois, this is your first child is it not?"

"Yes its my first child."

"Its a bit difficult with the first child but if you end up having a third child it actually becomes much easier."

"It does?"

"Yes because usually the second time around its easier to know what to expect."

"I hope so." Alois says sighing which made Ciel smile softly. They reached him and Claude's bedroom feeling a bit self coscious as Ciel stared at everything and he pushed the door open and sat down in the chair he had occupied moments before and Ciel sat in the seat across from him and Mary-Belle sat right in Ciel's lap. He felt a bit shocked at how similiar Mary-Belle was to Ciel, though they were technically mother and daughter, it was still dizzying at how she seemed to be just a tiny cute, female version of Ciel.

"So Alois, the last time we ever met we were on bad terms."

"Yes we were." He murmurs softly in agreemen almost as the memories flew through his mind.

"I just wanted to come by and apologize. Also because I wanted to truly see you. I wanted at least one person who seems to be the same as I am with this kind of thing to talk with."

"I accept your apology. But how long are you. . . ?"

"We're going to be here for a long while trust me. Mary-Belle was talking about wanting to be friends with your baby." Ciel says chuckling softly as his daughters quick fierce blush.

"Mama! You said you wouldn't say that!" She says in a whining tone and it made even Alois chuckle gently. Then he saw Claude and Sebastian walk into the room and over to them carrying more chairs when Mary-Belle looked over at Sebastian. "Daddy!" She half shrieks happily and jumps off of Ciel's lap making him chuckle again.

"She calls Sebastian, Dad,Daddy,Papa anything. She constantly switches it up."

"I can't wait to hear our child call Claude Daddy or Papa. It'll be a bit laugh worthy." He says chuckling softly once making both him and Ciel share a smile. Claude put the chair down next to Alois and sat next to him grabbing his hand and Alois smiled brightly at Claude absolutely loving the feel of Claude's hand beneath his own.

"Claude did you know the baby started kicking today?" Alois says meaning for it to sound calm and like a question should but instead it sounded happy and eager almost as he smiled widely which caused Claude to smile along with their small audience.

"Oh really?" He says stretching his hand out and pressed it to Alois's stomach and the baby immediately kicked and punched his hand softly making everyone chuckle.

"It seems that baby truly loves you Claude." Sebastain says jokingly smirking gently as he held his daughter close to his chest his chin resting on Mary-Belle's pretty blue hair.

"He/she is a true Faustus." Claude says almost proudly making Alois smile.

"Alois have you and Claude ever thought about marriage?"Ciel asks so suddenly it made both Claude and Alois jerk slightly their eyes widening gently.

"What?!"

"Marriage?!" Their words overlaped, with Claude saying his very shocked what that was overlaped by Alois both of them looking shocked beyond belief as if they truly never considered marriage before. It made Ciel and Sebastian chuckle and drew a small giggle from Mary-Belle.

"Yes marriage, I mean your having a baby together! Why not consider marriage? Or. . are you not mated yet? Or fully mated?" Ciel asks raising a brow slightly his blue eye showing nothing but humor.

"W-Well its not-"

"It's just that Alois doesn't want to become a demon so you know, its just something that we haven't considered, getting married isn't something that's crossed either of our minds."

"Well if you do want to get married why not come to Earth?"

"We could go back?" Alois whispers softly his eyes holding a soft look in them even as his face held nothing but shock.

"Yes you both could go back! We could take you back with us if you'd want too." Ciel says nodding gently as Mary-Belle reached over and grabbed Ciel's hand. She didn't seem older than a toddler really but she was much more mature in way Alois wasn't sure of.

"Claude?"

"Yes?" Claude replies, the shock was heavy and thick in his tone as he looked at him his gold eyes holding almost that same soft look as Alois's.

"Do you want to go back?"


	6. Month Six

The Earth was. . . so intoxicating in a way that Alois had forgotten, or maybe it was just like that since it had been almost a total of five months since they'd step on out of Hell, being six months pregnant made Claude twitchy and nervous about being in the being in the human world but it did nothing but make the blonde laugh at how twitchy and irrational the demon could be sometimes. They were invited to stay with Ciel and Sebastian which they immediately jumped on the offer for they all believed it be best for Alois not to be seen by anyone. He loved his room however, it was dark but light, something in the balance that he enjoyed. He rubbed his hand against his rather large stomach and smiled happily to himself, he had only four months left but the fact his stomach was so large it was amazing, he loved the feeling of his child turning, kicking and sometimes punching through his stomach, it was joyful and he could tell Claude loved it just the same way. He smiled down at his stomach stroking from the top to the bottom of his stomach giggling gently as the baby moved around gently. He loved his baby, he couldn't wait to meet him/her and he really hoped it would possibly be soon. He smiled widely as he caressed his stomach when someone knocked on the bedroom door softly. He looked up just waiting and gradually it opened silently to reveal Ciel and he smiled gently as he pushed himself up.

"How are you?" He asks sitting on the bed, his gaze meeting Alois's and the blonde smiled softly.

"I'm okay, just wishing for this pregnancy to go by a bit faster so I can hold my baby."

"It'll be worth it, to hold that baby and look down at him/her and feeling the love that comes with knowing you had actually what it takes to be a mother and to know you were strong to bring such a beautiful child within the world. There is no better experience than that, I promise you."

"I can't wait. I was pretty happy when I first found out I was pregnant, I mean it was a big shock at first, but then again me and Claude just decided it was the demon sperm, it can work and do things to a human. Human male at that. I don't mind it, to feel a baby growing and kicking within me, I can understand what women are like when they are pregnant."

"Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. Its why I'm so happy I'm pregnant with my second child. Trust me Alois, demons are practically insatiable, you'll find yourself pregnant again before you know." Ciel says laughing out loudly and Alois joined him, laughing loud and smiled widely.

"I like that I can talk to someone who has actually been through it. I can't very well talk to Claude about it all too well! I like to talk to you though Ciel, its very nice kind of. . . relaxing." Alois says smiling brightly at Ciel and he smiled right back at Alois.

"I'm glad to talk to you too Alois. I mean I know we had our differences in the past but now that I've all but gotten my revenge its like things have changed. I let go of that part of me somewhere along the way when I realized my feelings for Sebastian."

"I know what you mean. Except I always have felt this way for Claude, I. . . actually broke our contract."

"What?!"

"Yeah it was an angel, she helped me and we broke the contract between me and Claude, he found me though and in the time I allowed him to stay in the home I had been in before I went to hell, he managed to prove himself even though he broke my heart, I can't bear to be without Claude again, its like I would lose myself if I lost Claude in anyway." Alois says looking down slightly rubbing his hand against the soft sheets.

"I can understand that. I don't know how I'd fair without Sebastian, I love him with my very soul, if it was still there, I love him with everything I am. I can't imagine myself without him anymore, its like Mary-Belle was the one person within our lives that was a proof of how strong our love was. I can't stand being without Sebastian. I don't know if its the demon in me that doesn't want him gone or not."

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Can. . . Can you tell me what its like to be a demon?"

"Well. . . its different in a strange way, my vision isn't too different but in the dark its perfect, like right now what I see I could see perfectly at night, my hering is doubled and though my tastes is gone I can still smell things rather acutely but the scent of a soul is what is most crisp and most real to me. I can move faster, think quicker and even though every demon has a true form of theirs, I feel rather fine without going into that kind of state. Being a demon is rather interesting."

"I see."

"Alois are. . . are you considering becoming a demon?"

"Well Claude thinks it'll be easier for when I have to give birth that way I won't just die." He says softly his hand continuing to stroke the bed sheets.

"I see. . . You could do it now you know."

"What?"

"Yeah you could do the ceremony, me and Sebastian could be witnesses to it, that way if its asked, we can say were there. Would you like to now Alois? I promise it'll be worth it!" Ciel says his blue eye meeting Alois's gaze.

"I. . . I guess we could do it now!"

"Alright! I'll go tell Sebastian and Claude!" Ciel exclaims and jumps up off the bed shocking Alois a bit.

"I'll be here." He says nodding as Ciel ran out of the room and he stroked his belly softly. "Well looks like I'll be a demon in a matter of minutes. I hope you don't hold it against me." He murmurs softly to his stomach and sighed as he continued stroking his stomach and felt a little hand hit his hand softly. He smiled gently loving the fact that his baby quiet possibly heard him right now. "I love you my little baby. I can't wait til I meet you, I'm going to be so happy, I'll love you forever and I hope that you will indeed love me right back my child."

"Alois!" Claude says and he jumped with a small gasp. "Do you really want to?" He asks his gold eyes betraying his disbelief.

"Yes Claude. Its. . . Its for the best anyways. Come on lets do this, I figured one life time with you wasn't enough, I need an eternity with you and our child."

"Then follow me, my love." Claude says holding his hand out a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

When they went downstairs it was like something from another world to him. There was what looked like a little alter with a flickering candelebra, he blinked faintly wondering how they did this but then again demons always managed to do things in short amount of time. He and Claude walked towards the little alter and his heart seemed to be thudding hard and it sounded loud in his ears. He swallowed hard feeling nervous and he forced a smile at Claude who looked at him worriedly but then smiled a bit back at him. They both took a deep breath when Claude reached out and lifted his hand to Alois's cheek, touching the soft silky skin and he blushed quickly smiling gently as his blue eyes met Claude's gold ones and they both shared another smile and he leaned down kissing Alois's forehead and it made him feel like such a child. Even though he was only about three or four inches shorter than Claude didn't mean he could make him feel short!

He smiled anyways loving the feel of Claude's velvet lips against his skin and he closed his eyes wanting the feeling to remain but it didn't. If anything, it made the demon pull away and when Alois opened his eyes he felt a small jolt as he stared within Claude's now, pink, swirling eyes. He felt like he was getting sucked in deeper and deeper, like he was never going to find his way out and it felt like it was suffocating him. He felt the urge to take a breath but he couldn't, he was falling within those eyes, falling someplace dark and it was sucking his air and it felt like his heart was beating too hard against his chest and the baby began to kick, punch and squirm around and then Alois sucked in large breathes quickly yet deeply looking away from Claude's eyes not wanting the same reaction to happen to happen to him again. He felt Claude's hand cover his own and he smiled soft intertwining their fingers Claude began to speak.

"Capio anima, Alois Trancy, tua pro anima mea vita aeterna." ((A/N: It just means "I take thy soul, Alois Trancy, for all eternity for exchange for a new life")) He says perfectly and clearly, it made something within Alois tremble until he felt like he was getting hot. Hotter and hotter.

It hurt! He opened his mouth but what came out was a piercing screech and he yanked his hand away from Claude's and collapsed onto his ass but he dug his nails deep within his skin as the suffering went on and his heart crashed hard against his chest too hard. Blackness creeped over his vision as his pupils shrunk down to pin pricks and he screeched loudly. Ciel flinched as Sebastian held him to his side tightly, Ciel didn't remember it hurting at all. But then again he was unconscious when it happened to him. Alois kept screaming and he trembled hard as a thin sheen of sweat covered his body and face, the sweat got thicker almost and his clothes stuck to him and he continued to scream, his body trembling so hard.

Claude felt fear for the first time for his lover, he knew he was in pain but he didn't think it could be that bad. Alois screeched out loudly, louder then ever before as the pain reached the climax and it was so intense for the blonde that his eyes rolled back and he fainted and Claude rushed down catching him , after fifteen minutes, the trembling stopped and Alois opened his eyes again but they were the ice blue at that moment. At that moment, they were the swirling hues of pink of that of a demon and Claude just leaned down, despite Ciel and Sebastian being their witnesses, he locked lips with Alois, his hand burying into the thick, wavy blonde locks and he didn't have one care in the world at that moment. He and Alois were going to have eternity, they'd never have to say good bye ever again. It was also going to make Alois's pregnancy a lot more bareable for the blonde and make everything much easier for them when the time comes for it.


	7. Month Seven

**_I am so freaking sorry! To anyone who's been reading this I am super sorry for losing track of this story, I saw it and realy that I literally had about-well one or two chapters after this one but I am going to update it and finish it! I promise! I'm also sorry this is so short but I'll do my best to update more!_**

* * *

Alois let out an irritated breath as he washed his hands in the sink. Lately more and more he's been going to the bathroom much more frequently it was driving him crazy but both Ciel, Claude and Sebastian all said that was frequent in the beginning of the end of a pregnancy, that Ciel was just the same but Alois hated it. He was always running to the bathroom day in and day out, he had heart burn like you wouldn't believe and he always felt fatigued and tired through out the day yet had the worst insomnia at nights some days. He sighed as he dried his hands off looking in the mirror at his reflection. He was huge, his stomach strained against his shirt almost painfully and a lage yawn broke its way through his lips and he rubbed his eyes. He looked so so tired when he looked at his reflection and it made him thankful that today was the day that Ciel was the only one in the house, that Claude and Sebastian were out looking at manors near here and baby things.

He walkedo ut of the bathroom yawning again and walked to his bedroom and laid down on the bed on his side and rested his hand on his stomach, feeling the small kicks and punches against his hand which made him smile but he felt too tired and as his eyes slid shut, the sweet kicking and punching was becoming continuous and he thought of it as a soothing motion of the baby and he fell asleep rather quickly instead of with difficulty like most nights. He yawned out again as he drifted off to sleep slowly but it was the loud sound of a door being smashed open almost that scared him so badly thath jumped and twisted the wrong way and he felt pain sear through him and he gasped out his eyes widening as he felt a low pressure building and he winced badly though he recognized Claude and Sebastian's along with Ciel's voice drifting up to him and he decided to use all his breath for this one shot.

"CLAUDE!" Alois screeches and he panted out quietly shifting to sit up as he whimpered and Claude slammed the door open rushing over to Alois who was whimpering.

"Whats wrong?!" Claude asks frantically when Sebastian showed up and his eyes widened softly.

"Claude I think because he's just two months away from his due date, it might be fake labor pains. Alois lay down on your left side right now while I go get you some water." Sebastian says as he turned walking out and Alois shifted gently onto his left side letting out a breath his blue eyes meeting Claude's gold colored ones and he reached out grabbing Claude's hand tight. When Sebastian came back he drank the water and was actually both thankful and surprised at how the pain was slowly fading off. "A bath should help get rid of any pain too." Sebastian says and Claude flickered his eyes up to Sebastian the to Alois.

"I'd like to take a bath Claude." Alois says softly as Sebastian walked out almost silently and Claude stood up.

"Alright, I'll go get a bath running for you." Claude says as he walked to the bathroom and started the water, thankful that Alois had his own bathroom and watched the water rise and stopped it as steam wafted around. He felt the water and it was warm, maybe a bit on the hot side but that was exactly how Alois liked it. "Alright come on Alois." Claude says walking in to see Alois struggling up to his feet and he walked over, swept him up into his arms and walked to the bathroom grinning slightly.

"C-Claude!"

"I'm merely helping you get to the bath much more efficiently."

"But Claude!"

"Its alright trust me, I don't mind helping you get there this way."

"I know but still! I can absolutely bath myself!" Alois shouted his eyes narrowing slightly as they entered the bathroom and he slapped Claude lightly as the baby twisted and moved inside of him.

"Oh calm down my love, you don't need to be so picky and angry with me." Claude said and Alois eyes flashed a quick swirling color of pink and purple briefly before going back to their original icy blue.

"I can also bath myself." Alois snapped and Claude sighed as he began to fill up the bathtub. The water was warm enough that steam seemed to waft around the room lazily and Alois couldn't help smiling softly to himself but shoved it off as Claude turned around and picked him up laying him in the warm water and he closed his eyes gently relaxing as the water lapped at him, a soft shiver going through him and he relaced again.

"I see you are enjoying it." Claude said a smile pulling at his lips and Alois wanted to ignore him but he opened his eyes meeting his gaze then smiled softly against his will.

"I am. I'm sorry for snapping I am." Alois said looking at Claude from under his lashes and grinned reaching a wet hand up, as his as he could and grabbed the end of Claude's tail coat then pulled him down until he was leveled to his face and he leaned in kissing Claude deeply his cheeks flushing faintly then pulled away only a few inches.

"I accept your apology Alois." Claude murmured softly his lips brushing Alois's with each word and Alois sighed out softly.

"I don't understand how Ciel and Sebastian seem to be able to handle this. Being lovers at home yet master and butler outdoors. I think I'll end up going insane doing that." Alois said softly as a frown pulled at his lips softly and kissed Claude lightly again then pulled back fully.

"It'll be alright, we'll balance it trust me my love." Claude said a soft smile forming over his lips and he pulled his glove off reaching forward pressing it to the silky soft curve of Alois's cheek. "I also think you should take it very easy for the next few months."

"Just because of today?"

"Yes that and also it's good for you to get some rest. You've seem pretty tired lately I'm only guessing that it's been wearing you down." He said looking at Alois and the blonde softly sighed closing his eyes gently again.

"I guess it is, after all pregnancy can be very tiring. I don't even know how women go through this without losing their minds." Alois said before a large yawn burst from his lips and he felt like sleeping.

"Do you want to sleep?" Claude asked tilting his head softly and Alois opened his eyes slightly looking at the brunette and he sighed out again. "I do want to sleep but I've barely even been in this bath for more than ten minutes." Alois sighed out frowning softly then shoook his head shifting to stand up and once he did Claude picked him up craddling him in his arms like a baby, grabbed a towel and walked to their bedroom without running into anyone and Claude shut the door then walked to the bed wipping him down softly hish ds lingering over the large swell of Alois's stomach.

"You look like you could be nine months already." Claude said letting out a soft little chuckle and Alois joined him.

"I know I'm huge." He said his blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes as they stick to his cheeks softly.

"And you'll get bigger until the day that baby comes out." Claude said kissing his stomach softly before getting up and walked to the dresser pulling a white button up shirt and walked over buttoning it up slowly then kissed Alois's forehead softly and the blonde smiling gently.

"Will you please lay with me?" Alois asked softly holding onto his shirt softly and Claude smiled again softly.

"I will lay with you until you fall asleep." Claude said as they moved onto the bed and laid out against one another and rested his hand on Alois's large stomach and pressed his forehead against Alois's softly. Alois began to fall asleep slowly and surprisingly Claude began to fall asleep against Alois and their hands interlocked softly before slipping off fully into sleep.


	8. Month Eight And Labor

**_Hey people! I'm sorry it's been somewhat of a long time since I've updated but I think I'll make one more chapter for this story . I'm hoping lots of people enjoyed it even if they didn't leave a comment or anything but I guess from the views it's gotten I think it's going pretty well! So for now enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Alois laid in his bed sighing gently as he rolled onto his side and looked out the window. Life seemed to be dragging on and on a lot lately, he wanted nothing more than to run outside but to the world he'd disappeared and to go outside would reveal his pregnancy which he was not to keen about. He shifted sitting up feeling like he had to go to the bathroom and he needed to go right then, he got out of bed and waddled slightly towards the door, went through it and right to the wash room as quickly as he could. He relieved himself and felt a wave of relief that he had done it just in time and he walked out then went down the hallway his hand pressed softly to his rather large stomach and stroked it softly smiling lovingly down at his stomach.

He honestly loved his baby, despite how things had been the fact he was having a child in any way was a miracle within itself but he had begun to wonder how exactly he'd be giving birth. He frowned a bit his brow furrowing gently when, once again, he felt a pressure on his bladder and he spun aroud fast walking to the wash room once again and after relieving himself he frowned a bit more. What was with this? He knew he'd only gone to the bathroom twice but he had felt a sort of urgency to go and if he hadn't he would have probably wet himself more than twice.

He frowned and sighed leaning against the wall thinking deeply before he just figured he'd just stay in the bathroom in case he wasn't close enough to get the wash room, he felt embarrassed just thinking about asking Claude, Sebastian or Ciel to help him to the bathroom. So he ended up spending his day in the bathroom and before long he began to feel some back pain nad cramos that were painful enough he frowned and stood up, opening the door and waddled to his bedroom where Claude was waiting for him and his back was so sore he just wanted it to stop.

"Are you alright, my love?" Claude asked his brows pulling together as he looked at the blonde who nodded his face a bit white.

"I'm fine my back just hurts and I got some cramps is all." Alois said laying down on the bed and he closed his eyes as Claude crawled onto the bed next to him.

"Are you sure?" Claude asked stroking Alois's silky cheek looking at him and the blonde pressed against his finger tips and sighed gently.

"I'm sure I promise. I'm just feeling a bit pained and my joints are getting kinda loose." He said frowning and Claude's hand found one of Alois's joint andd pressed against it softly his brows pulled tight together.

"Interesting. I think you should just stay in bed for a while." Claude said a small trace of worry went through his tone nad Alois sighed for about the third time his free hand pressing against his large stomach.

"Alright alright, if it'll make you feel better I'll stay in bed." Alois said with a little defeated tone in his voice and Claude chuckled softly once as he moved his hand up and stroked Alois's soft pale cheek.

"I love you Alois." He said softly his voice deep and almost husky as he looked at the blonde who opened his eyes, his blue eyes shining softly and he smiled.

"I love you to Claude." He said then closed his eyes again and curled up on his side his hand stroking his stomach sfotly yawning gently and he began to fall asleep just a tiny bit despite the cramps nad pain shooting through him and the looseness in his joints when suddenly he needed to go to the bathroom again.

He jolted up shocking Claude and he got out of bed, fast waled to the door and opened it then rushed to the wash room. He quickly relieved himself sighing out gently. He wasn;t going to lie this had been going on for suh a while now that even though it didn't seem long he'd gone to the bathroom so many times now that it was crazy and he sighed as he looked in the mirror. He honestly looked pretty tired when a strange kind of heat went through him that made his mouth wet like he would puke at any moment.

He felt his stomach siwlr and coil tight and he quickly dropped his shorts and was assaulted with diarrhea his mouth still wet and he shivered a low whimper escaping his lips when he finally finished biting his lip hard wishing it over and he panted out quietly and he felt a large jolt of pain go through him and he whimpered softly again. He fluched the toilet cleaning himself up and he walked out his body trembling faintly as Claude stood in the dooor way to the bedroom looking at him worriedly but Alois forced a soft smile.

"It's okay I promise." Alois said his face pale as he forced a small smile looking at the dark haired man and he was enveloped into his arms nuzzling the top of his head gently and Alois sighed happily pressing his cheek against his chest. He felt horrible but being with Claude did make him feel better much like it always did.

"I hope so. I'm sorry to say this but I have somethings I need to do with Sebastian, Ciel and their daughter will still be here so if you need anything just shout for Ciel alright my love?" Claude said stroking the blonde hair away from Alois's fae gently looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Alright I will don't worry Claude." Alois said smiling brightly and lovingly at Claude earning him a deep kiss and when the pulled apart Claude helped him to bed and he smiled feeling strangely tired.

He felt like he wanted to sleep but his back pain was keeping him from doing so but the most he could do was doze on and off as the door shut. He grabbed some pillows placing them under his back which helped some of the discomfort go away and he closed his eyes finally able to fall asleep. He slept for about five hours straight nad when his eyes opened the sun was going low in the sky but not to low so he guessed it was sometime in the afternoon or around dinner time and he didn't feel that hungry. It'd been scary at first but instead of gaining weight Alois began to lose weight at a scary pace but he felt completely fine strange as it was. He shifted his back pain was uncomfortable and more intense than ever before.

When he sat up he gasped feeling sharp, knife like pain spearing through him and he recognized them as contractions from the fake labor he'd had just last month and he panted gasping in and out whimpering softly. He was about to get out of bed and before he could say anything a wetness-he didn't know where it came from- gushed out from between his legs and soaked the bed sheets. After that such horrid pain struck him that he screamed so loud Ciel came running in, the door slamming against the wall hard as familiar blue eyes landed on him and Alois whimpered out in pain as the contractions speared and burned through him.

"Ciel!" He sobbed out loudly tears beginning to gush down his face as he whimpered in pain again his body tightening with an urge to push. "Ciel it hurt's so bad!" He sobbed out again when the bluenette rushed over.

"Alois do you think you could change into a woman? Anything like that?" Ciel asked panickedly as he looked at the blonde who sobbed out holwing in pain as he shook his head hard. "Alright I'm sorry for the pain you're about to have but because there's no real way for the baby to come out I have to cut you open to get the baby out alright?" Ciel said looking a bit white at having to cut open the blonde but the boy just howled in pain again.

"JUST DO IT!" He screamed not caring about anything other than making the pain stop as he clenched the sheets in his hands. Ciel blew out a shaky breath as he ra to the bathroom pulling out a scapel that was pretty big and he ran back in feeling bad about not giving the blonde any anesthetic. He ripped the shirt open revealing Alois's large stomach that was moving rapidly almost with little bumps from the baby and Ciel took the knife and began to cut down the top of the bulge, the middle and all the way down to the bottom of it. Blood oozed out and Ciel honestly felt a bit sick at the sight of it and with his daughter watching in the door way he looked over at her and at her wide eyes.

He then snapped at her to get towels which she ran and did quickly her long blue hair floating like a cape behind her as she ran off. Ciel looked down at Alois who was writhing in pain and he pulled the skin apart revealign a big cavern almost that was just filled to the brim with blood almost and he pulled out the placenta, being careful wih the umbilical cord, then when his daguther came back with some towels he ran over taking them, the blood on his hands staining them a bit andshe paled dramatically then-catching sight of her pale face- he ushered hero ut of the room then shut the door before rushing back over to the wailing Alois.

He placed the blanket down open for the baby and then he thrust his hands right into the open cavern that was his stomach and pulled out the baby. The little thing had wide blue eyes that stared up at him and was breathing quick then began to cry loudly wiggling slightly and he put the baby down in the blanket, grabbed the scissors off the dresser and cut the umbilical cord then swathed the baby in the blanket when suddenly Alois was screaming again and Ciel looked at him thinking it was just pain when he saw something. . move in the dark blood and he thrusted his hands back in and was completely surprised right at that moment.

There wasn't one baby there was two! This baby had identical blue eyes as the other baby but this one had a dark jolt of hair on it's head while the other baby had a little jolt of blonde hair. He placed the baby down cutting the umbilical coard again his face deadly white at the blonde, something that was not like him at all but he quickly Put the babies at a safe part of the bed and then he turned back to Alois and began to sew up his stomach and once he finished and tied off the string leaning over to picked the babies up to wash them in the tub Claude and Sebastian walked in probably looking at all the blood first when Ciel walked to the door.

"Help Alois! Don't let anything happen to him and clean the blood off him with the left over towels." Ciel snapped pushing past them into the bathroom as the babies howled with sobs and screeches. Claude ran over to Alois and began to help the boy heal, as Sebastian helped wipe the blood off him and when they finished they both hoped for honestly the best. Then Ciel walked back in with clean babies and smiled softly at Claude.

"Well? How are they?" Claude snapped slightly then sighed moving a hand through his dark hair. "I apologize."

"It's fine. The babies are perfect despite being premature, their twins though and their utterly beautiful." Ciel said almost fondly as he handed the two little bundles to Claude who looked down at them, looked at their beautiful blue eyes and smiled gently.

"You're right, they are absolutely perfect. Hopefully Alois will wake up soon so he can hold them." Claude said with Ciel and Sebastian nodding softly and all their gazes went to the pale, sleeping blonde who laid there completely still.


	9. Epilogue

**_I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I finally finally finished it! This is the last chapter and I'm hoping that many people will continue reading this now that it's done. I am a bit happy I finally got it done and it's a good feeling too! I hope everyone enjoys it!_**

* * *

"How are you feeling today Alois?" Claude asked a bit of worry sprinkled through his tone as he looked at the blonde who sighed out gently once.

"I told you a hundred time's Claude, I feel fine! Yes I'm kind of sore but I feel absolutely fine trust me!" Alois said his voice raising a bit wincing faintly making the brunette next to him raise a brow.

"And you just proved my point." The demon said giving a little smile and Alois sighed resting against the pillow scowling at Claude his brows pulled tghtly together.

"Please just let me have my children today, you all got to see them over the past weeks but I haven't 'cause I was out cold!" Alois said narrowing his eyes a bit as Claude winced faintly himself and he sighed standing up nodding gently before turning and walking out of the room. Alois laid there frowning gently. He wanted to see his children badly, everyone else had been taking care of the babies since he was out and he wanted nothing more than to see them right then immediately. He blew out a breath when suddenly the door opened revealing Claude with two little bodies in his arms and Alois sat up straighterlooking at the babies and he smiled slgihtly.

"They are perfect Alois, just utterly 're healthy and beautiful and they're both girls." Claude said as he walked over with the babies in his arms then leaned down placing them into Alois's arms and he looked down at the cooing little beings in his arms.

Two pairs of blue eyes looked back at him, identical to his own which made him smile slightly, one baby had a light dusting of blonde hair as his own but the other baby had Claude's dark hair. He smiled as they giggled quietly their lashes long and adorable in a way. He smiled holding them a bit closer to his chest loving the little weight of them in his arms and they warmth rolling off them. They snuggled against him the moment he held them closer and tears welled up in his eyes instantly.

He never thought, in a million years, that he'd have this type of happiness, after the things he went through everything, that he'd have someone he desperately loved in his life and two children now on top of that and even making amends with Ciel and Sebastian had made him feel much lighter. He kissed each babies forehead softly as Claude settled onto the bed next to him looking warm and happy, his gold eyes shined rather happily and it surprised Alois ab it.

Even though the demon never showed emotion in the past and seemed cold, he was warm, open and very loving now, each emotion dominated his features when they came and Alois honestly loved that but strange as it is sometimes he missed the old stone faced Claude in a way. His blue eyes met Claude and he rolled onto his side gently ignoring the soreness in his stomach that still clung to hiim though he was healing very rapidly, it was still sore and instead of focusing on that he placed the two babies between them, each of them looking at the both of them with wide eyes that was so cute a little chuckle left Alois as he smiled brightly.

It was a true genuine smile, something not a lot of people would see ever and he was loving this warm moment, hoping it'd last forever when he realized with a tiny little jump that it would. He was practically immortal since he was a demon, Claude was a demon but he wondered just faintly if his children were full humans or demons.

"Claude? Are our children. . ?" Alois asked the question trailing off as he looked at the brunette a tiny wave of concern rolling off him.

"Our children seem to be balance of both hum and demon, much like Ciel and Sebastian's daughter." Claude replied stroking a smooth silky of his daughter who reached a small hand up grabbing his thumb making him smile.

"Will they live as long as us?" Alois asked again as he held his other daughters hand looking at how blissfully unaware they were right at that moment.

"Possibly. But I think we should give them a name don't you?" Claude said giving a little grin to the blonde who grinned back then thought deeply. His brows pulled together as he looked at his daughters then smiled.

"I think this little blonde-" He said stroking her cheek lovingly as he smiled.-" Should be called Constance, her middle name will be Dawn and this little brunette should be called Katherina and her middle name will be Autumn." He said smiling widely as he leaned his other hands over to stroke Katherina's cheek as Claude smiled.

"Those are good names. They will be known as Constance Dawn Faustus and Katherina Autumn Faustus." Claude said smiling a bit more and Alois smiled leaning forward kissing the man softly.

"I feel I am going to lvoe this life of mine finally." He murmured smiling and Claude kissed him again when their daughters giggled quietly making them smile and Alois curled up closing his eyes as Constance held onto his fingers and he fell asleep feeling happier than he could ever remember.

 _Seven Years Later_

"Mama! Mama! Come on Mama wake up!" Constance yelled her voice high like a beautiful bell and Katherina jumped in giggling with her sister.

"Come on Mama and Papa wake up! We're going out today remember!" Katherina yelled after her sister giggling a bit louder with her sister joining in and it made both Alois and Claude grin.

"Wake up wake up wake up!" They cheered jumping up on the bed giggling and Alois sat up, his hair just barely touching his shoulders as he grinned at his daughter.

"We're up we're up!" Alois replied laughing loudly and his daughters jumped right into his arms giggling. Constance had long wickedly curly blonde hair that fell in ringlets surprisingly with a cute little cowlick like Alois did and his other daughter, Katherina, had the same tight ringlets that was a bit shorter than her sister's her hair a deep brown unlike the blank of her father's and her blue eyes were a bit darker than the bright blue they had bee when she was an infant same as Constance, both of them grinning flashing dimples cutely and Alois hugged his daughters tightly.

"What about me?" Claude said chuckling and Constance moved into Claude's arms giggling as she smiled nuzzling her against him.

"We need just a moment to get dressed, you girls go wait by the door with Hannah." He said smiling and the girls nodded scrambling off the bed their ringlets bouncing and they ran out giggling loudly. Alois felt happy that he was living in his old manor but even more happier surprisingly that Hannah was back. He slid out of the bed with Claude following him and when he began pulling some clothes on Claude walkedu p behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist smiling as he nuzzled Alois gently.

"I love you Alois Trancy." Claude murmured in his ear smiling and Alois smiled loving those words so very very deeply.

"I love you too. Now come on let's get dressed and get going." Alois said turning in Claude's arms, smiling brightly then kissed the man deeply and he smiled breaking the kiss gently as he looked up into Claude's deep gold eyes.

"You know what? I think the girls can wait just a little bit." Claude said grinning suddenly as he walked over to the door and shut it turning the lock with a soft click then walked over to Alois again taking him into his arms once more."I want to spend the morning with you before we do anything even though I love my daughters so deeply I just want you this morning right this moment." Claude said again looking at the blonde.

"Then so let's do it. We'll still go out with our little family soon. Just love me for now if it's what you want." Alois said smiling then with a deep kiss all conversation ended and Alois felt his heart thumping to a happy and amazing rhythm. He held such happiness inside of him and as Claude began to pull his clothes off he felt that he could see himself going through this for another seven years. Or eight. Ten or even twenty more years happily. He knew his place in this world now was with his children and forever by the side of his mate, Claude Faustus for now and until the world ends.


End file.
